Estimulación
by xuanny87
Summary: Cuddy se enfada y House intenta remediarlo. catalogado para mayores de trece solo para estar segura, pero no hay nada XXX


Nota: No penseis mal, que no es un fic warrino!mas quisiera yo poder hacerlos... pero nop.

Dedicatorias: Atodas y todos los miembros del foro de House por haberlo leido y por dejarme formar parte de ese loco mundo! en especial a Ana, por meterme el gusanillo de los fics en el cuerpo, eres la mas mejor!!!y a dni , VicMD , karytocuddy , ReWilson , angicuddy, Matt Shore, NinfaCaddy (pedazo de comentarios!), hilda y a alderaan por aportar su granito de arena y hacer que el fic cobrara sentido completo.

Tambien a ashdaf, natyteresa, Giny Scully, Squalyfj, jewel, Sara Kovac, Dove greenleaf , por leer mi primer fic publicado aqui y comentarlo, animais tela!!!

Y en especiasl a Auryl House-Cuddy, por desvelarme el secreto de como leñes se publica aqui y esos pedazos de comentirios!!!

Nota2: iba a esperar a los 1000 lectores de El casting en modo celebracion, pero no podia mas!!. Poe cierto, el fic esta ambientado en Halloween, pelin tarde o temprano segun se mire...

Espero que os guste!!!

**Estimulación**

La puerta de la consulta numero uno se abre bruscamente y golpea contra la pared causando un gran estruendo. House se incorpora de un salto de la camilla donde estaba echándose una siesta para ver a una Cuddy con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con la cara roja de ira.

**House:** Estoy trabajando, no es mi problema si los pacientes son tan tontos que no pueden ni encontrar la consulta- Dice mientras se restriega la mano por los ojos para terminar de despertarse.

Cuddy respiro profundamente, apretó los puños y la mandíbula, tanto que le empezaba a doler. Podía darle el gusto de verla enfadada por su culpa, pero jamás le vería derramar una sola lagrima, jamás vería su debilidad ante sus crueles ataques.  
Le lanzo un trozo de plástico que House reconoció en seguida.

**House:** ¿Qué significa esto?- dice con media sonrisa que a Cuddy le hubiera gustado borrar a patadas.

**Cuddy:** Míralo, y no me vuelvas a molestar-Se da media vuelta, pero antes de salir- y vuelve a poner el numero de la consulta otra vez en la puerta.- Tal como llego se fue, quizás mas enfadad aun, después de ver la estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

House permanecía inmóvil, sentado en la camilla, con la mirada fija en esas tres letras, **NEG**. Quizás esta vez si que se había pasado, quizás, sin darse cuenta, se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones.

Habitación del tío en coma, 5 de la tarde:

**Wilson:** ¿Qué has hecho que?- no podía creer lo que había hecho su amigo, a veces se preguntaba si lo hacia a drede, solo por incordiar. En su voz se podía notar el enfado, la indignación y la sorpresa, esto era demasiado, incluso para House.

_Fantástico, dos de dos_- pensó House, en unos momentos había enfadado a sus dos únicos amigos, o al menos a las dos únicas personas a las que no tenia que pagar para pasar un buen rato con ellos.

**House:** No es para tanto, solo me preocupaba por ella- la mueca que acompaño a la frase intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto, pero solo consiguió que Wilson se enfadara aun más.- ¡Creo que tengo algún derecho!- dijo desviando la mirada.

**Wilson: **Solo fuiste el donante House- volvía el Wilson comprensivo y paciente- no tienes ningún derecho legal- paró unos segundos- si es que el acoso puede considerarse como tal…- Cuando volvió a mirarlo House estaba cabizbajo con la mano masajeándose en la frente- ¿House¿estas llorando?

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente.

**House: **¿Qué?, No!... estaba pensando que voy a necesitar tu ayuda pequeño Jimmy.

Wilson se le quedo mirando con cara de asustado. Al rato

**Wilson: **Perdona¿no he dicho que?

**House:** Vamos, tu eres un experto en que te perdonen cosas peores que esta.

**Wilson:** ¿Tengo que recordarte que me he divorciado tres veces?, no creo que eso me haga un experto en conseguir perdones de nadie.

**House: **Seamos sinceros Jimmy, después de tres divorcios aun tienes dinero suficiente para comprarte esos trajes tan caros, así que eres un buen negociador…, a demás eres el único que tengo a mano- se levanta de la silla- Vamos.

**Wilson:** ¿A donde?- se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

**House:** Si no quiero que Cuddy convierta mi vida en algo un paso más allá del infierno, tengo que conseguir que ya no este enfadada con migo, y en caso que eso no funcione necesitare un testigo para que no me mate o un escudo…- se paró delante de la puerta y se volvió con cara de estar pensando profundamente hacia donde estaba Wilson - lo decidiré según avance la noche.

**Wilson: **Te acompañaré, aunque no se si al final ayudare a Cuddy ha enterrar tu cuerpo- dice resoplando y levantándose pesadamente de la silla.

**Casa de cuddy:**

Era la noche de Halloween y Cuddy estaba en casa dispuesta a olvidarse de inseminaciones, de House, de expedientes, de House, del Hospital, de House, de pruebas de embarazo, y por supuesto, de House.

Suena el timbre de la puerta. Cuando Cuddy la abre se encuentra un grupo de niños disfrazados de zombis, les da unos pocos caramelos y vuelve a cerrar. No es que estuviera de ánimos, pero no quería terminar siendo la vieja amargada del barrio, esa, que con tan solo con pronunciar su nombre los niños se comían toda la verdura.

De nuevo la puerta.

**House: **Truco o trato- dice con cara de miedo fingido, apretando los ojos, para abrirlos poco a poco una vez seguro de que no iba a recibir un golpe. Cuddy mira al cielo y respira hondo intentando tranquilizarse.

House le da un tirón a Wilson y lo coloca justo en frente suyo, entre Cuddy y él, asomando solo los ojos.

**Wilson:** Hola Cuddy.- Sonrisa fingida-. ¿Podemos pasar?

**Cuddy:** Wils…- pone cara de fastidio.

**Wilson:** Hemos traído unas pelis y algo para comer. Vamos …- Tras Wilson, House hace pucheros como un bebe.

**Cuddy: **Yo…De acuerdo, pasad. -Cuddy deja la puerta abierta y se va hacia el salón, donde le ofrece unas bebidas a House y a Wilson-.

**House: **¿Pasando sola Halloween? Es la época mas triste del año para estar solo- Dice dando un trago al güisqui.

**Cuddy:** ¿Eso no era la navidad?-la voz era fría, distante.

**House: **Halloween, Navidad, el ratoncito Pérez…- dijo clavándole la mirada- siempre es triste estar solo cuando no quieres…

**Wilson:** Bueno… veamos las películas que hemos traído…- intervino justo a tiempo, antes de que Cuddy le diera una patada en el culo a House y le echara de su casa.

**Wilson: **Saw I y II, La maldición, 28 días después y The Eye¿Qué te parecen?

**Cuddy:** Muy bien Wilson- dijo mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz y dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones.- Voy a traer las palomitas, pon la que querais.

Mientras Cuddy iba a la cocina Wilson se sentó con House, quien jugaba con una vicodina entre las manos antes de engullirla.

**Wilson: **¿Qué te pasa¿no decías que venias a arreglarlo todo?

**House:** ¿Y que he hecho yo?

**Wilson: **No se… ¿que te parece decirle que esta sola? Pse, Eso no es una rama de olivo precisamente…- dije al tiempo que vijila la cocina por si Cuddy llega.

**House:** ¿Seguro que no eres gay?, esa sensiblería, hueles bien, sabes cocinar, te has divorciado 3 veces… creo que tendrías que replantearte tu vida…

**Wilson:** Lo que tu quieras, - callo en seco a House-pero recuerda que quien me pidió ayuda y me suplico que viniera para ayudarte eras tú.

Cuddy se acerca con las palomitas.

**House:** Yo no suplique- le susurra.

Cuando Cuddy llega al sofá cada uno esta sentado en un extremo:

**Cuddy:** ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- dice mientras sus ojos viajan de la cara de uno a la del otro. Lo único que recibe por respuesta son dos gruñidos.- Esta bien…- se sienta entre ambos y pone las palomitas en su regazo.

El primero en coger palomitas es House, lentamente estira la mano y la introduce en el bol, cogiendo un puñado. Las mira despacio, parece estar eligiendo, seleccionándolas. Toma una con la otra mano y se la tira a Wilson a la cara.  
Wilson le contesta tirándole un cojín.

**House:** Eh!- le devuelve el cojín.

Cuddy intenta pararlos pero no puede, antes de que se de cuenta, se esta riendo y tirándole palomitas a los dos. Eso es lo que le hacia falta, olvidarse de todo por un rato y disfrutar del momento, disfrutar de una noche con sus amigos y volverse a sentir humana, y no una maquina de rellenar informes.  
Mientras pelean Wilson se da cuenta que House esta mirando a Cuddy y que sonríe, es su manera de ser. Sabia que Cuddy lo estaba pasando mal, pero el no es el tipo de persona que te consuela con dulces palabras y te arropa cuando tienes frió. No quiere ese protagonismo, House se esconde bajo ese manto de indiferencia, pero Wilson sabe lo importantes que Cuddy y él son para House. No es del tipo de persona que se sienta a llorar con tigo tus penas, él es el tipo de amigo que te ayuda a reírte de la muerte en su cara.

_Ding Dong_

El timbre de la puerta vuelve a sonar.

**Cuddy:** ¡Abrid la puerta! grita desde la cocina donde esta preparando otra ración de palomitas.

House habré la puerta mientras Wilson se esconde tras la pared para ver lo que tenia planeado.  
Abre la puerta con brusquedad, un cuchillo de plástico en la mano, con cara de loco y gritando ¡os voy a comer! La primera reacción de los niños es mirarle con la boca abierta. Le miran la cara, parecida a la de Jack Nicholson en el resplandor, miran al cuchillo, y después otra vez a la cara. Todos están en silencio hasta que uno de los niños grita, entonces todos le imitan, gritan como posesos y salen corriendo. Todos menos una niña, regordeta, de pelo castaño y mofletes colorados.

**Niña: **¿Truco o trato?- dice seria.

House se le queda mirando, en sus ojos se confunde la decepción por no haber podido asustarla, con la admiración por la valentía de la niña. Detrás, escondido, Wilson no podía reprimir la risa.

**Niña:** ¿Truco o trato?- repite con mas fuerza

**House:** ¿Sabes que?, eres muy valiente, así que toma- le dice mientras le llena la bolsa con todo lo que hay en el recipiente de las chuchearías- te mereces todo el botín.- antes de que se vaya House la para, haciendo que la niña se de la vuelta de nuevo.- Eh! No seas ambiciosa, dame un chupa-chups aunque sea!- dice mientras le mete la mano en la bolsa y le quita uno.- ¡Ala, arreando!- La niña no puede creerlo, la noche aun no había acabado y ya tenia la bolsa llena, este iba a ser su mejor Halloween, pensaba mientras corría para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

**Cuddy: **¿Por qué le has dado todos los caramelos?- dice mientras llevaba el bol de palomitas de nuevo al salón- ahora no tendré nada que darle a los niños- dijo con fastidio.

**House: **Eso es exactamente lo que quería, ahora podremos ver las pelis sin interrupciones- apago la luz del porche y se dirigió al salón.

**Wilson: **Eh! No me mires así, yo intente llegar antes, pero no sabes lo rápido que puede llagar a andar un cojo- dijo ante la mirada de reproche de Cuddy.

Pasaron varias horas, eran las 4 de la madrugada y ya iban por la última película, Saw 2. Wilson llevaba rato dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Cuddy, quien estaba, al igual que House, con los pies encima de la mesa. Con suavidad, se quita de encima la cabeza de Wilson, toma unos vasos y se dirige a la cocina. Ahora o nunca, piensa House, y va tras ella.

**Cuddy:** ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué no sigues viendo la película?

**House:** Me da miedo- House toma una manzana del frutero, la mira, la huele, la frota con la camisa para limpiarla, le da un mordisco y la vuelve a dejar donde la encontró.-Si,- mira a su alrededor- Wilson se pone muy tontorrón cuando ve películas y aprovecha cualquier ocasión para sobarme.

Cuddy se da la vuelta para volver al salón.

**House: **¡Cuddy!- la llama y hace que pare en seco

**Cuddy: **¿Si?

**House: **Soy un cabrón.- dice mirándose los zapatos.

**Cuddy:** ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso?- Se coloca frente a el y se cruza de brazos.-

**House:** Por lo del tema del embarazo…-Cuddy cierra los ojos y levanta la cabeza- escúchame¿vale? Yo… no se, no sabia que te iba a sentar tan mal. -Ella vuelve a abrir los ojos y a mirarle fijamente.- Supongo que yo también estoy nervioso con todo esto- frunce el ceño y hace aspavientos con la mano.- También significa mucho para mi- suelta el aire que hasta entonces se negaba a salir de los pulmones y siente como se ha quitado un peso de encima-Y esto es lo mas cerca que puedo estar de una disculpa y de hablar de mis sentimientos.

Cuddy: Yo… yo también lo siento, supongo que… no se- dice dando media vuelta y paseando por la cocina- supongo que estoy demasiado estresada y me pasé un poco… o que no estoy preparada, o que… no se, quizás sea mejor que no lo tenga…- sus ojos estaban secos, algo que sorprendía gratamente a ambos, House no estaba preparado para verla llorar, no estaba preparado para consolarla, ni ella estaba preparada para que le consolara.

House se acerco a ella.

**House: **¡No pienses eso ni un solo segundo!, te conozco desde hace tiempo, y no creo que haya nadie mas preparado para ser madre, por dios¡solo hay que ver el hospital! Lo cuidas, lo proteges y ni siquiera lo has tenido que parir!, cualquiera se daría cuenta que serias una gran madre.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando en los ojos del otro.- Quizás el problema sea yo- levanto el humor de la conversación, esto estaba yendo a terrenos personales donde House se sentía inseguro- quizás a mis espermatozoides se les ha pegado la cojera…- Cuddy sonrió- en serio, no sabes lo difícil que es andar, así que imagínate nadar, o quizás se líen con los mapas…

**Cuddy:** La cojera no es hereditaria, a demás los espermatozoides no tienen piernas.

**House:** ¿Estas insinuando que son tontos?- fingiendo cara de ofendido- Porque estoy seguro que no es eso. A demás aplastarse la cara contra un plástico mientras un compañero te mete la cola en el ojo no es que sea muy estimulador… llevan tanto tiempo preparándose para la maratón de sus vidas y terminan corriendo los 100 metros lisos, eso desanima a cualquiera…- Cuddy se apoya sobre la mesa de la cocina.

**Cuddy:** Si, tiene que ser muy frustrante- baja la cabeza mientras se muerde el labio inferior, eso era lo que necesitaba, quitarle importancias al asunto, relajarse y dejar de obsesionarse, preguntarse el por que y echarse la culpa.- ¿Y que propones?- Se acerca poco a poco a House, no sabe de donde pero encuentra fuerzas para controlarse. Necesita que le abracen, que le digan que todo va a salir bien. Poco a poco su boca, entreabierta busca la de él, pero justo antes de rozarle los labios abre los ojos y se para. Ella no iba a hacer todo el trabajo, quería que él se diera cuenta que lo deseaba tanto como ella, necesitaba saber que no estaba sola en esto.  
House sonríe y recorre el poco camino que queda entre ellos. Son dos luchadores y no pierden la oportunidad de saberse vencedores, de ver al otro sometido a su poder. Cuando se separan House guiña un ojo y parece saborear el rastro de sabor que los labios de Cuddy han dejado en los suyos.

**House:** Me reafirmo en lo de que es lo mas cerca de pedir perdón que he estado, pero en eso de los sentimientos… quizás este listo, si no para ablar, si para la acción…- un ruido les hace mirar hacia la puerta, donde estaba Wilson agazapado, con los ojos rojos y sorbiéndose los mocos.

**Cuddy:** Wilson¿estas bien?- le pregunta preocupada

**Wilson:** Eh!- intenta encontrar una respuesta convincente mientras se seca los ojos y recompone su figura- si, venia porque os estáis perdiendo lo mejor de la película.

**Cuddy:** ¿Estas llorando?- dijo acercándose.

Wilson se aleja a medida que ella se acerca.

**Wilson:** ¿Que? No, es que me he emocionado con una cosa de la película.

**House:** Claro…- pasando por su lado- es que ver a alguien con la cabeza aplastada por un casco con pinchos hace llorar a cualquiera de emoción…

Wilson mira a Cuddy con cara de no entender lo que había visto, ella, nerviosa, desvía la mirada.  
**  
Cuddy:** Ya te contare

**Wilson: **No hace falta- dice sonriendo siguiéndola hasta el salón.

Los tres vuelven al sofá.

A las 5:15 ya han terminado de ver las películas y se despiden en la puerta.  
Wilson esta saliendo y House aprovecha para decirle algo al oído a Cuddy.

**House: **Si quieres arreglar lo de la estimulación de los pequeñines, solo tienes que llamarme.

Y se van sin decir más.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía miedo, no por las películas que había visto hace poco, era un miedo más aterrador, era el miedo a la vida, a cambiar, miedo a cambiar algo de sitio en su estructurada vida, algo que podría cambiarlo todo.  
No se lo pensó más y marco el número de House, pero justo antes de presionar el botón de llamada borro el número. Otra vez el mismo ritual, tres veces seguidas, hasta que por fin se decidió a presionar el botón verde. Primera señal¿qué le iba a decir?, _¿que tal si intentamos la teoría de la estimulación¿te apetece un revolcón¿tengo miedo¿necesito alguien que comparta este miedo conmigo?... _el timbre de la puerta le hace salir de sus pensamientos y cuelga rápidamente el teléfono.

Mientras se dirige a la puerta piensa que solo ha dado una señal, no puede haberse despertado. La idea le aterra, la idea de que se no se haya enterado de la llamada y que no vuelva a encontrar la fuerza para llamarlo de nuevo, la idea de que la haya escuchado y no aparezca, la idea de… abre la puerta y ahí esta él, solo, ni Wilson ni el coche, con el cuello de la chaqueta y la camisa vueltos, intentando guarecerse del frió. _¿Cómo demonios?_ Se pregunta ella.

**House:** Si, a veces yo también me odio por tener siempre la razón- le dice con una mano metida en el bolsillo apoyado en el quicio de la puerta- Será una maldición gitana… - se encoje de hombros- ¿me dejas pasar?, llevo aquí casi una hora, y la verdad, ya empezaba a dudar de mis instintos…-esto ultimo lo dice susurrando. Ella no dice nada, tan solo se aparta y le deja entrar.

Y colorin colorado  
este fic se ha acabado  
y quien no levante el culo  
se le queda pegado!!

COMENTA LEÑE!!!


End file.
